Wounds and Scars
by xXSilent MelodyXx
Summary: A look at the injuries Roy and Riza have received and dealt with in the past. Warning for spoilers. R&R. Please enjoy.


**So this came to me today while watching a few Royai amvs on YouTube. This is actually a first part to the second part that had come to mind. I'm not sure how I feel about this, mostly because I had to write this as a first piece to a second piece. But overall I think it turned out well for this new style of writing. There's no conversations and it's mostly reflective, so I hope I did this style justice.**

**Please review and let me know how I did. And a special thanks to the lovely MoonStarDutchess who has encouraged my FMA writing. **

**Disclaimer: Arakawa is the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

><p><span>Wounds and Scars:<span>

People say mental injuries hurt more than flesh wounds. People who say this usually have never had major harm done to them before.

Roy Mustang knew how much a heart could affect someone. He knew feeling extremely sorrowful could hurt like a bitch. However, one can get over these mentalities, unlike a flesh wound. The injury may heal but there are scars and most often those scars have memories.

_i._

Roy knew his first major injury like the back of his (also scarred) hand. It had been during the Ishvalan Extermination Campaign. He and his team were at a disadvantage with some higher grounded Ishvalans. Hughes had been casually eating, though Roy knew he was slightly apprehensive.

Bravely, Roy ran out and snapped his fingers. Instantaneously, the roof of the shambled building erupted in flames. Blood red could be seen slashing in the dessert sky, mixing in with the oranges and yellows of Roy's fire.

He ran up to the roof by the side stairs and froze when he saw a familiar face. Heiss Clif, an Ishvalan who he had the privilege of defending at the Academy. They weren't the closest of friends and they lost touch after Roy graduated, but the second Roy laid eyes on the man, memories of shared lunches, late-night talks and study sessions came rushing through his skull.

"Heiss Clif." He whispered in awe, staring wide-eyed at the friend he once knew. His old friend turned enemy raise the gun he held and with no words to say, shot Roy in the chest. The impact sent Roy flying backwards and he faintly heard Maes yell his name before he blacked out on the stone roof.

Roy awoke with a splitting headache. There were bandages wrapped around his head due to the fall that left him with a bloody skull and several stitches. He tentatively touched his chest and winced. Peeking down his shirt he saw a large dark bruise discoloring his pectoral. The impact of the bullet at such a close proximity had pushed the pocket watch so hard into his chest he'd be bruised for weeks. But he was alive, and he knew Heiss Clif wasn't. He dressed quickly, ripped off the bandages, and left the medical tent. He sluggishly walked to his tent and waved to a few men happy to see him on his feet. He wasn't happy though, he'd rather be dead.

Hughes was at his tent as soon as he heard Roy was up and about. He waited outside for Roy for hours, giving his friend the time he needed. And when Roy emerged from his pathetic state, Hughes knew he was ready for battle again, his wounds long forgotten.

_ii._

Roy had been shot at, swung at, and had deconstructive alchemy used against him. However, he had never been stabbed at. And the first time a sharp object had been plunged into him, he felt an indescribable pain.

The homunculus, Lust, had her, as Havoc had so adequately put it, "freaky fingers" inside Roy's abdomen and he winced with every movement she made. He couldn't even hear the words she spoke the pain was so fierce. When she finally removed her blade-like fingers, he dropped to the ground in agony but was left dangling in Lust's grasp.

Roy knew she had underestimated by leaving him for dead instead of finishing him off. He crawled over to Havoc's body and ripped off his top. The two bloody holes that had entered his back and exited his front were clean. Roy could save him.

It was hard and painful, slicing the skin of his hand to form his alchemy array, yet another scar he would have in the future from this battle. Once the array was complete he stumbled over, clutching his side, to where Havoc had dropped his lighter. Picking it up, he was glad his subordinate wasn't conscious to feel the burns Roy was inflicting into his back.

When Havoc was done Roy covered him back up with his torn shirt and turned the lighter on himself. The pain of being burned was unbearable. Roy had never known his flames were so hot until tuned against him. He almost passed out, barely conscience before he burned himself again, this time on the other side of the wound.

He was suddenly very sorry for the lives he took with this torturous fire and even sorrier for Riza who was the first to survive his burns. She had made the wound seem almost nonchalant, not screaming once. She had cried and almost passed out like he, but at this moment Roy wanted to scream at the heat on his flesh but bit his tongue. If he screamed the way he wanted to, Lust would be back. So he bit as hard as he could until he tasted blood. He took a few deep breaths and managed to stand once again.

He then sought after Lust, nearly running in the direction he hoped was the right one. He was all but running when _her _screams echoed off the walls and he prayed to whoever listened that she wouldn't have scars for this battle.

_iii._

The most recent scars he possessed now were dual piercings that donned both one of Roy's hands. His main enemy, King Bradley had been the one to inflict these slices. He had been pinned down by both Bradley and Pride, but his panicked gaze never left Riza for fear Bradley would do something to her as well. Darius had kept Riza close, to Roy's relief.

She was staring back at Roy, her fear mirroring his before he felt his body deconstruct. Being deconstructed had felt ten times harsher than any pain he had ever felt by far but hearing Riza's scream for him cut him deeper than anything. When Roy had fallen into a blank white room, he was glad the pain was over and was desperately searching for a way out before the gate opened like Fullmetal said it did.

He turned around to come face to face with a white being and Roy knew he was in trouble. This is what the Elric brothers had called "Truth." He didn't try to run. He knew the devilish children's hands would catch him. He didn't struggle to free himself of their grasp as the dragged him in. However, Roy did start to writhe in pain as he felt his brain being filled with the knowledge of the universe. As Fullmetal described, he felt his head would explode. Finally after painfully being reconstructed, he fell hard into a dark room.

Roy felt sympathy for Edward. The teen had experience that at such an early age. It was a wonder how strong he could be even after all that.

Roy heard Fullmetal's voice, and was shocked the young alchemist could tell so clearly that no parts of his anatomy were missing. After asking how Ed could see in the dark so clearly, realization dawned on him. He could no longer see. He was _blind_. The mere thought made him want to wretch, but he was too stunned to do anything but sit there dumbly and listen to Pride and Father's mockery.

When people say some emotional injuries hurt more than physical wounds, Roy believed those people never felt true bodily pain. Though this may be true, the thought of never seeing Riza's face again was a stab through the heart. Roy had never thought he'd have an emotional scar, but there's a first time for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How'd I do? I hope you all enjoyed this little treat and if you did, let me know! Thanks for reading! I'll do Riza's part sometime this week so stick around!<strong>

**-Silence**


End file.
